Netherlands Youth
|its counterparts|Netherlands Youth (Bandai) and Netherlands Youth (Tecmo)}} オランダユース |image= Netherlands WY (DT).png |nationality=Dutch |other_names=Orange Army |first_appearance= }} (オランダユース, Oranda yūsu), is the team who participated in the World Youth Tournament held in Japan. Description Netherlands Youth had an importance plays in the beginning of Battle of World Youth arc, since it is the first international team that Japan faced on the 3-year gap after the original manga's ending. History They first faced Japan Youth in the strengthening matches in said country a year before during the Netherlands Youth special arc. Later on, during the World Youth tournament, they faced Japan once more during the semifinals round of said tournament. They earnt the 3rd position of the tournament together with Germany Youth. Uniform Manga: Holland Youth Special *'Home': Orange shirt with a white collar and sleeve borders with the Dutch tricolor (red-white-blue), black numbers, white shorts, and orange socks with the top section being white with the Dutch tricolor. This color scheme (aside from the numbers and emblem color) resembles the one worn by Netherlands in the UEFA Euro 1992. The emblem on the shirts is the Dutch lion emblem. *'Away': White shirt with a white collar and sleeve borders with the Dutch tricolor (red-white-blue), orange numbers, orange shorts, and white socks with the with the Dutch tricolor on the top. This color scheme (aside from the numbers and emblem color) resembles the one worn by Netherlands in the UEFA Euro 1992. *'Keeper': Blue with white collar and white cuffs, black shorts and the same socks as the other players. World Youth *'Home': Orange shirt with a white collar with the Dutch tricolor (red-white-blue), white numbers, white shorts, and orange socks with the top section being white with the Dutch tricolor. This color scheme resembles the one worn by Netherlands in the World Cup 1994. The emblem on the shirts is the Dutch lion emblem. *'Away': White shirt with a white collar with the Dutch tricolor (red-white-blue), orange numbers, orange shorts, and white socks with the with the Dutch tricolor on the top. This color scheme resembles the one worn by Netherlands in the World Cup 1994. *'Keeper': Blue with black collar and black cuffs, black shorts and the same socks as the other players. Anime: In the 1994 movie, the uniforms are based on the Home and Keeper versions, albeit with some variations: *'Home': Orange shirt with white collar and sleeve borders with an orange stripe, black numbers, white shorts and orange socks with the white top section with an orange stripe. *'Keeper': Dolman wears a yellow shirt with black collar (with a yellow stripe on it) and cuffs, black shorts and white socks. The emblem is a lion with the "HOLLAND" writing beneath it. The reserve keeper wears a blue shirt with white collar, emblem cuffs and emblem, with black shorts and white socks. *In the movie poster, Netherlands Youth is shown with a different uniform pattern in the players collar and sleeves and the keeper uniform, later used for Netherlands Youth (Bandai). Results Squad Current players Personnel *Coach Dennis Kramer Former Members = KLab's games is introduced with extra players for filling in the gaps of a full 11-player squad, with the following players created exclusively for the KLab games. Captain Tsubasa Tsukurou Dream Team: Captain Tsubasa Tsukurou Dream Team - Training Camp '''(N.B.: This squad is very similar to that one of '''Captain Tsubasa Tatakae Dream Team) Gallery |-|Film= Imgresjj.jpg|Gert Keizer Cruyfford (Film 5).jpg|Brian Cruyfford Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5).jpg|Cruyfford & Genzo Cruyfford (Film 5) 2.jpg|Cruyfford & Japan Youth |-|J= Cruyfford (CTJ PSX).jpg|Brian Cruyfford (1995 PS1 game) Cruyfford (Netherlands Youth).jpg Cruyfford - Spiral Shot (CTJ).jpg|Spiral Shot |-|Art= Real Japan 7 Netherlands (DT).png|Prior to World Youth Tournament Dolman WY.png|Hans Dolman #1 Keizer_WY.png|Gert Keizer #10 Rensenbrink WY.png|Johan Rensenbrink #12 Cruyfford_WY.png|Cruyfford #14 cruyfford b.png|Cruyfford (Brown hair) Cruyfford.PNG|Cruyfford (Brown hair) Hans Dolman (DT).png|Hans Dolman #1 Leon Dick (DT).png|Leon Dick #4 Haan Netherlands WY (DT).png|Haan #8 Gert Keizer (DT).png|Gert Keizer #10 Johan Rensenbrink (DT).png|Johan Rensenbrink #12 Brian Cruyfford (DT).png|Brian Cruyfford #14 '' '' Ruud Klismann (DT).png|Ruud Klismann #14 |-|Manga= World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg World Youth ch51 (BWY).jpg External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) Category:Youth teams